Starts
by Shangreela
Summary: Commencer, recommencer... C'est un peu pareil, non ?


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee (qui se force juste pour moi, alors remerciez-la bien !)

Fandom : SG-A

Spoilers : 101 Rising/Une nouvelle ère

* * *

**Start again**

Il faisait noir. En fait, c'était pire : tout, autour, tout –absolument _tout_- était noir. Et vide. Grand, noir, et vide. C'était angoissant, effrayant. Ça avait de quoi apeurer lorsque c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait ainsi livré à soi-même, sans personne pour guider, accompagner.

Aucune lumière allumée sur les structures ou les escaliers, aucun ronronnement d'accomplissement, Aucune chaleur d'énergies, aucune porte ouverte, aucun pas précipité, aucune conversation, aucune respiration. Pas âme qui vive. Rien. Le vide, le néant. L'absence.

Désorientation, perte, abandon. Et le noir.

… … … … … … … … …

Une sensation incongrue me tire de mon sommeil. Vu tout le mal que j'ai eu pour y plonger, c'est assez contrariant. Je m'éveille doucement, étendant lentement ma conscience, retrouvant mes perceptions. Je me sens faible, je suis en piteux état après tout ce temps. J'aurais dû m'économiser et me rendre à l'évidence depuis le début. Mais j'attendis d'abord dans l'expectative, incrédule - ils ne pouvaient pas m'abandonner ainsi ! Puis, le temps passant et la graine du doute surgissant, j'examinai les couloirs, les escaliers, explorai les salles, les sous-sols – en vain, car malgré mes sondages des plus minutieux et désespérés, je ne trouvai aucun signe de vie dans tout cet espace [vide]. La vérité s'abattit alors sur moi : il n'y avait personne. _Personne_. Personne ne viendrait non plus. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Plus personne ne se souciait de moi, je n'étais plus rien - je ne _suis_ plus rien.

C'est injuste. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, et maintenant, je me retrouve ici, dans le noir, sans rien ni personne. Un jouet abandonné une fois dénué de toute utilité.

J'ai déjà de la chance d'encore être, je le sais. Je représente bien plus le danger que l'espoir d'un succès, d'une victoire. J'en ai pertinemment conscience. Ça n'amoindrit pas la douleur. Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver au rencard après avoir servi de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Je ne comprends pas… enfin, si, je sais, et je comprends, mais c'est _dur_. N'ai-je donc aucune valeur ? N'ai-je pas été fidèle, ne les ai-je pas servis de mon mieux ? Pourquoi m'abandonner ? J'aurais pu les accompagner, partir avec eux jusque là où ils allaient, et… Ça fait affreusement, horriblement mal. Je pensais qu'ils m'aimaient. J'avais tord. Que suis-je donc ?

Je stagne ici depuis si longtemps, sentant mes forces s'amoindrir progressivement, me sentant dépérir, décliner, m'étioler. Le sommeil a ralenti cette décadence – ma lente tombée en décrépitude – mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer – 1o, 2o, 1oo ? Et à quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai plus personne, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne supporterai plus cette solitude encore longtemps. S'il me faut m'éteindre sans personne avec moi, autant abréger mon agonie.

0h ! Là. Quelque chose. Une _sensation_. La même que tout à l'heure. Elle revient. En plus fort. Je me concentre dessus de toutes mes forces. Ça fait si longtemps ! Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti ça ? Trop, beaucoup trop longtemps. C'est si bon, tellement bon… délicieux.

La _sensation_ me prend tellement par surprise que je mets un temps à l'identifier, mais une fois le choc passé, je la reconnais presque immédiatement : on ouvre la Porte. Ma porte. Quelqu'un _vient_.

Je sens l'excitation me submerger. Quelqu'un vient (revient ?) ! Après tout ce temps ! Et si c'était eux ? Peut-être voudront-ils me reprendre ? Puis l'appréhension, l'anxiété. Que dois-je faire ? Allumer quelques lumières ? Ce serait judicieux, même si je me sens faible. Ils sauront me remettre d'aplomb. Mais si c'était un ennemi ? S'il était plusieurs ? Non, je dois faire preuve de discrétion jusqu'à ce que je sache de quoi il en retourne. Cette obscurité haïe sera pour une fois mon amie. Espérons qu'elle décourage mes ennemis, n'agace pas les amis et n'effarouche pas les inconnus.

De la porte toute grande ouverte, béante – comme cela m'a manqué ! Juste ça, voir la porte s'ouvrir, sentir l'air vibrer, c'est merveilleux – surgit un homme. Il avance avec circonspection et regarde autour de lui avec rapidité. Je crois qu'il essaie de se repérer, mais je ne peux m'en assurer. Rapidement, un autre homme surgit, semblablement vêtu. D'autres encore entrent tour à tour puis se déploient dans le hall. Le premier arrivé, visiblement le chef, parle dans un petit appareil, et soudain, mon monde se décale, vacille et s'écroule.

Toute mon attention se braque sur Lui. Il vient d'entrer à son tour, au côté d'un autre homme. Je le reconnais, c'est un des miens, un de ceux que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Il est enfin là, avec moi. Il _revient_. Sa seule présence me ragaillardit. Je me sens reprendre des forces. Je l'observe avancer, prudent, parmi ses semblables – j'en reconnais vaguement quelques uns, mais le sentiment est plus diffus – tout en parcourant des yeux cet environnement nouveau et inconnu, s'émerveillant des formes rigides dessinées par la pénombre, de l'espace béant devant la porte illuminé de la lumière bleuâtre si caractéristique, de l'état de conservation de toute la structure. Il est là. Avec moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me focaliser sur sa seule personne. Il dégage ce sentiment d'intimité et de familiarité qui m'a tant manqué. Je sens tout mon être palpiter, attiré par sa présence, vers son être à lui, entrer en résonnance avec lui, entrer en lui. Il est merveilleux. Je l'aime.

Ses semblables s'éparpillent mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Il s'approche des escaliers. Plusieurs les ont déjà gravis avant lui, des inconnus qui n'éveillent rien en moi. Mais, pour lui, j'allume quelques lumières, progressivement, de sorte à faciliter son passage, à guider ses pas jusqu'à moi. Je veux qu'il m'aime, qu'il soit fier de moi.

Je ressens la surprise qu'élicite ma petite attention, et son encensement reconnaissant. Enchantée, avide de flatterie, j'illumine son passage, lui permettant d'accéder à la plateforme de commande. D'autres s'y trouvent déjà, mais les consoles ne s'activent qu'à son approche. Je ne veux que lui.

Il commence à comprendre que mes actions ne sont qu'à son égard, qu'aucun autre ici ne retient mon attention à part lui. Il se tend alors vers moi, son intérêt aux portes de mon hésitation. Il ne cherche pas à pousser, attendant simplement de voir mes prochaines actions avec patience et curiosité. C'est comme une danse à deux, langoureuse, séductrice. Nous nous jaugeons avec pondération, nous attendons mutuellement, nous observons avec finesse et attentions.

Un homme se penche sur une des consoles et commence à y pianoter, me tirant de ma danse languide. Il entreprend de farfouiller dans les systèmes. J'essaie de l'empêcher d'accéder au réseau mais l'homme est habile, intelligent et rapide, une combinaison qui attire mon attention et lui permet de pénétrer toujours plus en profondeur de ses doigts, dépouillant couche après couche jusqu'à ce que la corde centrale, dépouillée, se trouve mise à nu, réduite à sa plus simple expression. Les doigts hésitent un instant, muets, comme en suspend, puis toute la plateforme de commandement s'éclaire.

Dressé au bord de la plateforme de commandes, il contemple la salle en contrebas avec émerveillement. Il détaille avec fascination les détails des colonnes dures, les arches élégantes, les pleins fondateurs l'espace immense, l'architecture sophistiquée, élaborée. Je me vois à travers ses yeux, fascinante, grandiose, extraordinaire, presque magique, et tandis qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, il me reconnaît et m'appelle de tout son être.

… _Atlantis … Atlantis … Atlantis … Atlantis … Atlantis … Atlantis … _

Je renais.

… … … … …

_Hold your breath and count to ten  
And fall apart and start again  
Start again_

_Start again_

_Start again…_

[English summer rain ; Placebo

… … … … … … … … …

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce texte à cause de l'exercice de style que je me suis imposé consistant, comme vous l'aurez vu, à ne pas laisser transparaître l'inhumanité de la Cité, et son identité au travers de la narration. C'est intéressant de former ses phrases pour n'utiliser que le moins d'adjectifs possibles, uniquement les invariables de plus. Je fais partie de ceux & celles qui pensent qu'Atlantis a une conscience propre, et je me demandais, en tant que tel, comment elle avait ressenti l'arrivée de nos Terriens préférés en son sein. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Une seconde vignette suivra, bientôt normalement, si ça vous tente =)

_Lyly_[u]

**PS :**

Remerciez bien

Aria de l'avoir corrigé

avec sa capacité habituelle,

elle se force vraiment pour moi.

Elle est pas géniale ma bêta, hmm ?^^


End file.
